Generation (Easter Egg)
The Generation Easter Egg (often referred to as the Time Travel Easter Egg or simply Generation), is the major easter egg featured in Generation and Generation (Anniversary). It is a large easter egg spanning 7 steps to time travel across the previous maps. Multiple things are unlocked and/or obtained by completing the easter egg, the most notable of which is the 'Perk-A-Punch' machine, which allows players to upgrade their existing perks. This is the Transcript. Overview Step 1: Activation Step 1 requires the seven characters to be in the same room. It is relatively simple to complete, simply needing all seven participants to hold the use button on the large power switch. The power switch will cause the ground beneath the seven to collapse and send the group back down to the starting room. The water created by the crash floods into the Teleporter, reactivating it. Richtofen then notes that the real mission had just begun. Step 2: Ascension The seven characters must use the teleporter to travel back in time. The group arrives at the Kassimir Mechanism, where Richtofen states that they need to find the control room to the rocket systems. One person must buy PhD Flopper, another must buy Stamin-Up. One person needs to run up to the power room, and two people must have Ray Guns and fire at the two sides of the Rocket's stand. The person at the power room then has to press the "use" button, which will cause the two sides to crash into eachover as no Rocket is there to be launched. Liquid Element 115 will flood into the Rocket launching room, and Zombies will spawn. The person with Stamin-Up and the person with PhD Flopper must then dive-to-prone into the liquid 115 at the same time. This will cause the liquid 115 to become a solid, obliterating the Zombies. The two must dive-to-prone again, this time it covers the entire map in 115 and the group has 2 minutes to reach water to wipe it off before it sets in an wipes the memories of the group. Somebody needs to go to the Pack-A-Punch machine and press Y or Triangle against it, which causes a chunk of 115 to drop out of the Pack-A-Punch machine. The player needs to press the use button to catch it. The seven must then get back to the teleporter and use it again. Step 3: The 'Demon' Upon arriving at Nacht der Untoten, the seven must fend off the Zombies for atelast two rounds and then cause The 'Demon' to reach the teleporter. The Demon must be killed by a Ray Gun, which causes him to explode, reactivating the teleporter. Richtofen states that the other teleporter must be activated aswell for it to be operational. All eleven wonder weapons must be obtained for the next part of the step. A person must toss a Gersch Device into the second teleporter in the 'Help' room. Matryoshka Dolls and the Monkey Bomb also have to be tossed into the Black Hole. Then a shot from each Wonder Weapon needs to be fired into the Black Hole. Once the last shot is absorbed, the Black Hole deactivates and the Gersch Device begins to spark and crackle. It will explode into a massive black hole which recharges the second Teleporter. Once the Black Hole disappears, the seven have 10 seconds to reach and activate the Teleporter. Step 4: The Wunderwaffe DG-2 Upon teleporting, the group will arrive in the locked closet in Call of the Dead. All 11 Wonder Weapons need to be fired at the doorway, which causes it to explode. Six players need to leave the building and run towards Juggernog. Upon arriving at Juggernog, the six have to fire their Wonder Weapons at the ceiling of the ship. The player with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (the 7th player) then has to shoot the Submarine (which is still in the water shining it's light), which causes it to explode, vibrating the ship. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 wielding player must sprint towards the ship's power room and grab a V-R11 on the floor. The vibrations cause the ship to rapidly sink, and the Wunderwaffe wielding player must use the Zipline to escape in time. If the player dies, the easter egg cannot be completed ever. The six also must escape the rising water. The Wunderwaffe wielding player can press the left arrow on the D-Pad to pull out the V-R11, which lacks the rotating 115 chunk. When it fires, it seems to cause rippels in the air. Once all seven of the group are back at the Teleporter, the V-R11 rippler must be shot which causes the Teleporter to activate, sending the group to Der Riese, October 1945. Step 5: Maxis Step 5 cannot be done unless it's during a Space Monkey round, which cancels out the Monkeys round and gives the players 5 minutes to complete the step Richtofen states that Dr. Maxis must be killed to prevent the Hellhounds from being created, and to prevent the Zombies from capturing the facility. All the non-Richtofen players will then receive a tape in their inventory. The seven are then coated in a mysterious 'Engima brew' and become invisible to the scientists and doctors. The other six have to find six specific spots across Der Riese to put in the tape to a telephone transmitter using the "use" button. They are located in the following locations: *Next to the Mainframe *On the table behind the Type 100 *Ontop of Double Tap Rootbeer *Next to the STG-44 *On the table next to the MP40 *Directly on Teleporter B Meanwhile, Richtofen must go to Juggernog where a younger version of Richtofen must be shot with a normal V-R11. The V-R11 will temporarily make the young Richtofen be able to see the player. The young Richtofen will follow his older counterpart. Dr Maxis is located near the Type 100. The older Richtofen must then stand behind Maxis and press the "use" button. This will push Maxis into the heater infront of him, incinerating him. Richtofen must then follow the younger counterpart towards the room near the Trench Gun. In there, the younger Richtofen will enter the room and speak with Samantha. After twenty seconds, the younger Richtofen will pull out a Walter and shoot Samantha in the head, killing her. The seven must retreat to the mainframe, and the Younger Richtofen will return to Juggernog. The Teleporter activates, sending the group to Kino der Toten, October 1962. Step 6: The Theater The group will find that there are no Zombies or windows. However, by killing Maxis and Samantha, it turns out Sophia and Richtofen eventually became the leaders of Group 935, and became mad with power. The tapes sent by the other six are revealed to be requests to mass produce the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the order was accepted. The seven must survive ten minutes against Wunderwaffe wielding Juggernauts. While the group fight, the Gersch Devices must be tossed at the Berlin Wall, near the car. The car will be sucked into the black holes, but it causes the car to ripped apart. Another person with a gersch device must prepare to throw one, then toss one onto the mainframe in which the group arrives at. An explosion will occour and shrapnel made by the multiple Black Holes. The shrapnel will get sucked into the black hole, the Tsunami Cannon must then be shot at a wall, which will slip up the Juggernauts. The Ray Gun must be used to kill the downed Juggernauts. The shrapnel will then reappear and shatter the mainframe. The Demonic Announcer will then announce that Time is disrupted again, the seven will then be teleported back to Antartica. Step 7: 115 A giant, ice encrusted Element 115 meteor much larger than the one found in Shi No Numa will appear infront of the teleporter. The V-R11 and the 31-79 JGb215 need to Pack-A-Punched and the person with the Rippler V-R11 must then run up to the Meteor and unload on it. After all three players have fired five shots, they must stop and the person with the Wunderwaffe needs to shoot it. The meteor will shatter and become a small rock. The person who grabs it will unlock all eight perks, as well as unlocking the Perk-A-Punch machine. The small rock can be recreated for others by surviving 5 rounds in each specific map (Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension and Call of the Dead) each. Doing this will unlock the perks for all of the other players. Trivia *Richtofen states, when he gets the rock, that the Zombies can be controlled if he obtains one more item. This one item later turned out to be a light version of Element 115 seen in Paris. Unfortunatley, the MDT's shut down and Richtofen's knowledge of Hiru Masaki's Device stopped the plan from enacting. *Call of the Dead is notably smaller after the boat is sunk, this is due to the fact that the water floods in and envelopes the starting room. *One can teleport to the next map after the events of the easter egg for a cost of 1500 points. *Originally, Treyarch intended for the easter egg to be much bigger, but thought that larger easter eggs lead to disappointing results when players failed at a certain step. They changed it by adding that only one step can ruin the easter egg. *Completing the easter egg unlocks the ending cutscene for Generation, revealing the next Zombie's map name, Abenddämmerung. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Non-Canon Maps